The invention relates to conveyer system and more particularly to a chip conveyer for transmitting continuous and/or discontinuous metal chip produced by machine tools.
In the conventional shop practice, a scraper type or hinge plate type conveyer has been employed to transfer metal chips. The scraper type conveyer comprises an open-link chain associating with equally spaced upright plates. The endless belt powered by a proper traction wheel receives metal chips while the endless belt passes beneath a hopper and carries off scraped chips to a dump.
The scraper type belt conveyer has an endless track chain in which a series of unit square plates are hinged together. The conveyer of this type is also powered by a traction wheel, receives chips while travelling under the feed point and conveys the load to a dump in a fashion similar to the scraper type system.
Although the above prior apparatus has been useful and satisfied the chip handling requirements, they are basically designed in a sizable unit components and it is necessary to scale down each dimension for less load requirements.
Attempts have been made to substitute a favorably dimensioned apparatus for a system having excessive capacity, however, the shop used to provide unwanted standard system because such attempts did not prove to curb investment cost.